The present disclosure relates to a toner container and an image forming apparatus including this toner container.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus of an electrographic manner supplies a toner from a developing device to an image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum, to thereby form a toner image. Such a toner used for forming of the toner image is generally replenished supplied from the toner container to the developing device. The toner container includes, for example, a container body having a discharging port discharging the toner and containing the toner, a rotating member installed in the container body and rotating around a rotation axis, and a moving member moving in accordance with rotation of the rotating member to convey the toner in the container body to the discharging port.
In the above-mentioned toner container, if a user rotates the rotating member in an opposite direction to an original rotating direction by mistake, the moving member is also moved in an opposite direction to an original moving direction. If such situation is caused, it is feared that distribution of the toner in the container body is varied, a stable quantity of the toner cannot be discharged from the discharging port, and toner replenishment from the toner container to the developing device becomes unstable.